Punches Lead to Kisses
by Bookworm.lovee
Summary: Their first kiss was supposed to be gentle, loving, and quick. This one was anything but that. Fluff. Rating for safety purposes.


_****Disclaimer: I do not own the characters! Just the wonderful computer that I was able to type this fluffy story on. ;)**_

**Punches Lead to Kisses**

Her crystal blue eyes shone brightly as she stood on her tippy-toes to reach the highest shelf. She was searching excitedly, pushing random items off of each wooden slate, occasionally wiping her fingers against her jeans to remove the access dust that had traveled onto her hands in the midst of her rampage.

_Gloves, gloves, gloves...boxing gloves. Where are they?!_

She thought this to herself, as her arms became sore from stretching _so _far for _so very _long.

"Having a little bit of trouble there, Lils?" her best friend asked as he entered _his _room. He stood behind her, but not too close for comfort. Not yet.

Her body stiffened immediately as she realized she was trapped. No use backing out now. She grinned slowly, and spun around.

"I was looking for your gloves," Lilly bluntly replied.

"My gloves?" he asked curiously, one eyebrow raised.

Pink tints appeared on her cheeks as she spun back around and began to cautiously pick at the shelves once more. He could barely make out her head giving a quick nod in his direction from under the hangers that contained an assortment of shirts and pants. His feet moved confidently towards her, and he placed his right hand against her hip.

She _froze. _The patch of skin visible under her shirt tingled from his touch, and it felt so _lovely. _

He reached across her shoulder to the shelf right in front of her, and grabbed the gloves with ease. He stepped out of the closet and stood against his wall with a smile playing on his lips.

Lilly stupidly exited the closet soon after, and just stared at the pair of gloves in her best friend's hands. He was tossing them easily from hand to hand.

"Well I feel stupid," she said in a rush, brushing the bangs from her forehead.

"Why do you need my gloves, Lils?" he asked, leaning off of the wall and taking a step towards the blonde.

"I was going to practice my stance, _Oliver_," she replied, his name slipping so _longingly _off of her rosy lips.

"Why didn't you just say so? Here. Let's see what ya got," Oliver said, taking two strides towards her and grasping her hands gently in his. She blushed as he placed the black gloves onto each hand, helping by laching the velcrow on each one tightly. He stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest. _Challenging her. _

"Hit me, Lilly. I deserve it."

_He really doesn..does._

"Uh huh, and why's that?" Her blue eyes focused in on his bright brown ones, the ones she loved oh so much.

"You know why, Lils." He said this part softly, uncrossing his arms and letting them hang loosely at his sides. _Defeated, _maybe.

"So you don't like me? Big deal. That's not something to fuss over," she lied through her teeth, her knuckles turning white through the holes in the gloves.

His eyes widened instantly, and he made a move towards her, which resulted in a punch in the shoulder.

_Lilly- 1, Oliver-0_

"Lilly, I just wanted to say---"

"That you're sorry, Oliver? Is _that _it? You wish it could be different, but it's not? The circumstances aren't the _same?_" She cut in, angry tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"No, Lilly, that's not---"

"_Don't _feel sorry for me, Oliver," she whispered furiously, releasing her fist in order to knock him in the head one good time.

Oliver saw this one coming, and his hand caught her wrist in midair, meanwhile the touch sending chills through each of their bodies. He snatched the other one faster this time, and pinned them both against the wall above the furious blonde's head.

"Let me go!" she seethed, struggling against his grasp. She realized he had no intention of letting her go anytime soon, so she eventually relaxed against his firm grip, hanging her head low and avoiding eye contact.

"Just _listen _to me for once, Lilly. You honestly believe that I don't have feelings for you?" he asked her seriously, leaning in only a few inches away from her ear."I do. I really do, and the only reason I didn't tell you yesterday was because I was too stunned to speak! I mean, you liking me? I never would have thought."

As he whispered these words, her heart began to thump against her chest like the beating of a thousand drums. It made her ecstatic and nervous all at the same time. He released one of her wrists. She put her hand loosely around his neck, feeling the warmth of his skin.

His thumb traveled against her earlobe, making its way across her left cheek soothingly. Circular motions against her cheek. _Oh. _It felt so relaxing, and she closed her eyes in satisfaction.

He noted the scent that erupted from within her hair, and found it delicious. Was it _apples_? So healthy and mouthwatering.

Suddenly, the urge to kiss her was undeniable. She was so peaceful and innocent under his touch. It was the perfect opportunity.

Delicately, he placed a kiss upon her ear, marveling at the scent of her shampoo once more.

Her eyes widened in shock. Her body was on fire. Blazing _hot._

At that moment, she tightened her hold around his neck with one hand, and he took that as his que.

He placed his fingers against her cheek once more, and brought his lips to hers. The feeling was phenomenal.

Their first kiss was supposed to be gentle, loving, and quick. This one was anything _but that. _

Mouths fused together. The heat in the room only intensified, but mostly because of the hotness of the kiss. It was slow, but risky as her mouth matched the rhythm that his was so great at performing against her own. The kiss was deepened almost automatically as she gained dominance of his mouth, biting his lower lip in anticipation. He tried so desperately to suppress a deep moan as she ran both hands against his chest through his shirt, finally resting them on his shoulders. She was rewarded with a moan of approval from the satisfied teen.

"_Oliver_," she whispered into the kiss, sighing blissfully. Kisses weren't supposed to be this good. Right? _Wrong?_

With one hand resting against her hip, the other grazing her neck, he had to pull away from her to breathe. The need for air was vital to both of them.

"Lilly, _geez_. What was that?" he managed to ask the gasping blonde as she appeared to be as flushed as he.

"Um, a kiss. I think?" she replied slowly, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"That wasn't how I pictured our first kiss to go," he said back, smirking at Lilly.

"Oh, really? How was it supposed to go then?" she whispered, her blue eyes twinkling happily.

"Like this."

He gently cupped her face with his two hands on either side. Leaning in carefully, he placed his lips upon hers. She smiled cheerfully, and placed her arms loosely around his neck, playing with the little nape of dark hair he had there. She twirled it amongst her fingers gingerly.

"I like your thinking, Ollie," Lilly said to him once the need to breathe once more was too hard to ignore.

They both laughed at the situation, and the kisses, everything, which led to them falling on the floor. On top of one another. _Oh boy._

She rolled on top of him and looked him in the eyes, smiling with ease. The black gloves rested against his chest triumphantly, her face glowing so magically it was almost unreal.

"Oh Oliver," she started, getting his full attention, "Are you ready to tap out?"

He shook his head confidently, placing his large hands against the small of her back. His brown eyes met the depths of deep blue within hers as he replied with a lopsided grin.

_Never._

**Author's note: Awwah. (: I got this idea off of "Never Back Down", the movie. I strongly suggest you watch it, especially if you took the time to read my story. ;) Please review. One act of kindness will never go unnoticed... hahaha, cheesy, but true. Just like my stories, huh? :)**


End file.
